Frustrations
by payton280390
Summary: "Unbelievable, huh?" Archer muttered angrily, but hurt oozed out with every syllable. Maddy's voice became louder and louder, "Yes. Archer you are. You're just using Soloman to get to that diamond. " "Just like he's using you and you are using me, huh Maddy?" Archer fired back, his fists clenching at his side. Maddy&Archer OC. ONE-SHOT.


_**A/N:**_

_**Hello. I hope you enjoy this fluffy fanfic about Archer and Maddy. It's a shame that Blood Diamond being my all time favorite movie, does not have many fanfictions. I thought Jennifer Connelly, Leonardo DiCaprio and Djimon did amazing acting. This was so fun to write. Please R&R, this might be a one-shot, two-shot, who knows? Let me know in the comments and sorry for any errors, I did not check for them I typed this really fast. Also quotes from the movie are not mine.**_

_**~Payton**_

* * *

"Do you think I'm exploiting his grief? You're right, it's shit. It's like one of those infomercials. You know, little black babies with swollen bellies with flies in their eyes. It's right here. I've got dead mothers. I've got severed limbs, but it's nothing new. And it might be enough to make some people cry if they read it. Maybe even write a check. But it's not going to be enough to make it stop. I am sick of writing about victims but it's all i can fucking do because I need facts. I need names. I need dates. I need pictures. I need bank accounts. People back home wouldn't buy a ring if they knew it cost someone else their hand. I can't write that story until I get facts that can be verified. Which is to say until I find someone who will go on record. So if that is not you and you're not really going to help and we're not really going to screw, then why don't you get the fuck out of my face and let me do my work?" She said bitterly.

Maddy crossed her arms and she pursed her lips together, trying to get a reaction out of the cynic Danny Archer. But he stood still, his eyes narrow and dead.

Maddy took that as a sign to go and she turned on her heel. Once she knew that he couldn't see her face, she winced and her stomach shook.

He was right.

Archer followed without any hesitation. They came to a brick wall, he turned to Maddy, his expression stony. "You know Soloman says his son is going to be a doctor. He's a good boy, Maddy." Archer said, crossing his arms. At that, Maddy paused and placed her hands on her hips, "You're unbelievable."

With every word that escaped her mouth, she shrunk further down into herself. "Unbelievable, huh?" Archer muttered angrily, but hurt oozed out with every syllable.

Maddy's voice became louder and louder, "Yes, Archer you are. You're just using Soloman to get to that diamond."

"Just like he's using you and you are using me, huh, Maddy?" Archer fired back, his fists clenching at his side. Maddy moved forward, anger pumping in her already fired up veins, "I give up with you Archer."

With that, Archer stepped closer. And at that point, they were so close they could count the number of freckles each other had. "I give up with you." Archer growled, his lips turning into a snarl. Maddy's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" She muttered sharply. Their gazes were fixed on each other. They didn't notice that they were closer than ever; with their chests touching and their breath mingling. Their lips were turned in passionate hate. They hated that they didn't see eye-to-eye. And they hated that they would never. They hated how their eyes burned with something more than dislike. And this certain burning was becoming more and more apparent.

This feeling was crawling up their sleeves and sunk into every single part of their bodies. This feeling pumped and stopped and wrinkled and quaked. And it wouldn't stop. It would never stop.

With a growl, Danny pushed Maddy against the wall. Her back was pressed against the rough texture, it felt good. Really good. And she couldn't help but want to hear more of Danny's growls and snarls. In fact, she wanted to hear every word and noise he could make. And apparently, he wanted the same from her, because with no time to react, their bodies were twisted together.

Their lips bit and prodded together with desire. Their hands were wild and ravenous, almost as if they were on fire. "I still give up with you Archer." Maddy mumbled, Archer's lips on her neck. He grunted in response. "I still can't stand you, huh." Danny muttered back, but groaned when Maddy pulled on his hair with great strength. Their lips battled and their tongues fought for dominance.

They were a mess of the broken and the weak.

They were examples of the brokenhearted and the bitter.

But when their lips fused together, they were more than that. So much more.

Maddy leaned back, gasping for air. Archer turned back too, his mouth curved into an almost wicked smile. "Still give up, Miss Bowen?"

"Very much so." Maddy gasped back, her chest moving up and down rapidly.


End file.
